spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grocery Gamble (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Grocery Gamble (June 7, 2018) Synopsis - Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy get trapped inside the Barg-N-Mart after closing time. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Algae On A Rock Irritated Cashier Police Officers Sam Star (mentioned) Fanfiction The story begins with Spongebob & Patrick riding a shopping cart down one of the Barg-N-Mart's Shopping Aisles. Sandy struggles to keep up with them. SANDY: Spongebob! Patrick! Wait up! SPONGEBOB: Sorry Sandy! We just love the store so much! PATRICK: Including the pets! HI ALGAE ON A ROCK! Patrick sticks his face against the glass case that stores an algae on a rock. Patrick then showcases his rotten green teeth. The algae withers away in response. SANDY: Listen guys, we are only buying a few items, we’re pretty tight on money! SPONGEBOB: What did she say? PATRICK: Buying tights? SANDY: Ugh, never mind. After doing some shopping, the three walk up to the counter. Sandy places organic squirrel nuts, a carrot, Krabby Patty Ingredients, A Cola & two cans of seanut brittle. PATRICK: Yummy! The cashier, an irritated middle aged man, around in his 50's, finishes ringing the items up. CASHIER: $14.63 Sandy pays up. SPONGEBOB: Wow real money! I never get anything like that at work! PATRICK: And I don’t even have a job! How am I not being evicted? The cashier finishes bagging & hands the items to Sandy. PATRICK: Hey cashier? Do you have any mints Spongebob & I could use? CASHIER: Will you two idiots beat it already?! We’re closing! The cashier & some other store employees leave. SANDY: You heard the man, lets go guys! PATRICK: Wait! You know I had a chili cheese dog earlier right? SANDY: Yeah? Patrick's stomach rumbles. PATRICK: Now Nature's calling! Patrick rushes into the bathroom. SANDY: Hurry up in there Patrick! The store is closing! SPONGEBOB: Hey Sandy! Do you want to go check out the new comfort zone in the back real quickly?! Before Patrick gets out? SANDY: Alright, but only a minute! Spongebob & Sandy walk off. The irritated cashier arrives at the front doors and believes that they have vacated the premises. CASHIER: They don’t pay me enough to do this job. The cashier locks the doors and inadvertently seals the three friends in. He walks off. Spongebob & Sandy return to the main shopping area. Patrick exits the bathroom with a piece of two ply toilet paper stuck to his foot. PATRICK: Okay, lets go! The three attempt to walk out but the doors won’t budge. SANDY: Fiddlesticks! We’re locked in! Great one Patrick! PATRICK: Thank you! You’re too kind! SANDY: Aghh! Sandy sits by another shopping shelf. Patrick games on his Nintendo DS. SPONGEBOB: Well look on the bright side Sandy! At least we have each other! SANDY: That's true. SPONGEBOB (pointing out some air mattresses): And a place to sleep. SANDY: True SPONGEBOB (pointing to the bathroom Patrick just used): And a place for Nature! SANDY: Patrick was just in there, I’ll pass. PATRICK: And we have food! Patrick rips open a Kelpo Box and devours all of the flakes inside. SANDY: Patrick! You have to pay for that! PATRICK: But I don’t have a job. SPONGEBOB: Well, let's get a good night's rest friends! Spongebob sets up some air mattresses. Sandy takes the queen sized one, Spongebob the kiddie, & Patrick the king. SANDY: Why do you get the king? PATRICK: Because, I descend from royalty! And not you! SANDY: Don’t push it! PATRICK: Sorry! The three shut their eyes and attempt to get some sleep. Until a certain pink starfish begins causing an issue. PATRICK (in his sleep): Hey! Hey who's that! WATER!!! SANDY: Patrick! SPONGEBOB: Sandy! You never wake Patrick during his nightly night troubles! Or you will get yours! SANDY: But he just went to bed! SPONGEBOB: I know! Sandy shakes her head, keeps her mouth shut and tries to get some shuteye. It is now 10:00 PM, Sandy cannot get any sleep due to Patrick's excessive drool and night troubles. SANDY: Okay this is just ridiculous! I’m moving to the bathroom. SPONGEBOB: But Patrick used the toilet! And there's no febreeze! And you said you would pass! SANDY: Well now I’m going to take my chances! Sandy enters the bathroom and tries to get shuteye. Spongebob remains out in the shopping area. He decides to plug Patrick's mouth in with cloth. SPONGEBOB: There we go! Dream Land here I come! Spongebob tries to sleep. Patrick begins panicking in his sleep. After some struggle, he wakes up, takes the cloth out of his mouth, and has a sleepyelling episode. PATRICK: SPIDERS! SPIDERS! Spongebob is crushed with a flatscreen TV repeatedly by Patrick. SPONGEBOB: PATRICK ITS ME!!! PATRICK: GET THEM OFF ME!!!!! Patrick finishes crushing Spongebob and goes back to sleep. Spongebob lays on the ground with several broken teeth & severe face trauma. Patrick begins yelling in his sleep. He also sleepruns & destroys anything in his path. Patrick finally crashes into the register & money spills all over the place. Sandy exits the bathroom. SANDY: What in tarnation is all this racket?! SPONGEBOB (still injured): Patrick is having one of his nightmares, okay, okay, everything hurts now. Ouch. Spongebob finishes treating his face and then faces Sandy. SPONGEBOB: We need to get out of here! Before he has another fit! SANDY: Just go and sleep in another area of the store! We can’t get out! SPONGEBOB: But Sandy! Sandy reenters the bathroom. She lays down on the cold & filthy tiled floor. She attempts to get some shuteye. Patrick then enters the bathroom having woken up. PATRICK: I need to go to the toilet again. Patrick enters a stall. Sandy tries to sleep & not notice. Patrick then groans. SANDY: Just take your chances Sandy. Patrick continues to groan. Sandy picks up the fowl odors. SANDY: Just try to survive. An outside shot of the Barg-N-Mart is shown. Green gas & sewage water implode everywhere inside. Spongebob comes out from underneath some snail food boxes and looks in the direction of the bathroom. Patrick exits first. PATRICK: Pew! But nailed it! Patrick goes back to bed. Sandy then exits the bathroom coated in sewage water. SPONGEBOB: Sandy? SANDY: We are getting out of here now! Even if it kills us! Sandy picks up a chair and throws it at the glass window. No shatter. She then picks up another chair and throws. Once again, no shatter. She picks up a third chair. Still no shatter. SANDY: Errrghh! Spongebob looks on shockedly. Patrick then sees it having been woken up. PATRICK: What is Sandy doing? SPONGEBOB: Trying to get us out. PATRICK: Oh………. I need to go the bathroom. Patrick reenters the bathroom a third time. Sandy hits the glass with a fourth chair and finally smashes. SANDY: Aha! The security alarm then sounds. SANDY: No! SPONGEBOB: Come on! Let's get out of here! Sandy & Spongebob begin crawling out. SPONGEBOB: Hey wait! Patrick's still in there! Sandy looks at her ruined suit, now damaged sleep schedule, & thinks of how both of them had their own living nightmares with Patrick. SANDY: Oh well, lost cause! SPONGEBOB: Sandy! Sandy grabs Spongebob & the two vamoose. The police then arrive and investigate the broken window. POLICE: What in the world? The Police Officers then hear the flush of a toilet. After some green gas oozes out from underneath the bathroom door, Patrick exits. He sees the cops. PATRICK: Who are you? Are you the candymen?! The cops in response pull out their handcuffs & you know what happens next. PATRICK: Wait, JAIL?! NOOOOOOO!!! The cops escort the arrested Patrick to their boat thinking he smashed the window and broke in. PATRICK: Sister Sam! Your brother's coming to join you behind bars! Category:SquidwardTentacles35